Dust collection has become increasingly important both for commercial use and construction as well as for consumer or hobbyist use of power tools. Without adequate dust collection while working, dust and debris is typically scattered over a wide area. It is desirable to contain the dust and debris which is created while using power tools for several reasons. It is desirable to contain the dust and debris to keep the workplace cleaner and to minimize the time necessary to clean up afterwards. For example, circular saws are often used to cut wood, plastics, or masonry products. Cutting these materials creates fine dust which is spread over a large distance and which can be difficult and time consuming to clean up afterwards. It is also desirable to contain the dust and debris to keep the debris from getting into the tool itself, as the fine dust often causes premature failure of the tool bearings, motor, etc. Additionally, dust poses a health risk to the machine operator and others who may breathe it. It is thus desirable to collect the dust to minimize any exposure to the dust.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Although the drawings have been drawn to scale, it will be appreciated that some elements in figures may be omitted or modified for clarity. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of more important structures in the illustrated embodiments of the present invention.
It will be appreciated that the drawings are illustrative and not limiting of the scope of the invention which is defined by the appended claims. The examples shown each accomplish various different advantages. It is appreciated that it is not possible to clearly show each element or advantage in a single figure, and as such, multiple figures are presented to separately illustrate the various details of the examples in greater clarity. Similarly, not every example need accomplish all advantages of the present disclosure.